User talk:Avron
Moving pages Hi Avron, I just saw you created the article Tattoo and manually moved the content from Tatoo to that page. While this wasn't a big deal in this case, the better way would be to use the link Move this page that should appear on the sidebar. This keeps the history of the moved article as well as any links to it intact. -- Cid Highwind 12:34, 25 Mar 2004 (PST) : Thanks, I'll try to remember that. I expect that would have been easier as well. Avron 12:36, 25 Mar 2004 (PST) Questions for ?? I'm not really sure who to ask this of, or where (administrator talk pages doesn't seem right on reflection) but the question is this - Should I be creating wiki links for all guest characters in the episodes? It seems that it would be a lot of unused pages that aren't all that likely to ever get used. While I'm here, would a page for users to post questions like this be a good idea? Have I missed seeing the one that already exists? -- Avron 02:34, 30 Mar 2004 (PST) :To answer your second question first, the best page to put such questions on would probably be the Talk page of that subject (here: Talk:Guest Characters). Alternatively, questions regarding general policies could also be asked on Memory Alpha talk:Policies and Guidelines. :Regarding your first question, I think it is better to have links to articles that won't exist for a long time than to have dozens of pages that use the name, but don't link to an article that was created later. Unused links aren't really harmful and save much work in the long run, so I think you should create them wherever you use the name, as long as the subject has relevance to Trek (which its guest characters have, of course). -- Cid Highwind 03:03, 30 Mar 2004 (PST) :: Thank you for the quick answers Cid, I'll start adding wiki links from now on and the next time I'm at this stie I'll go back and wiki guest characters for the episodes I've edited earlier. I'm a doctor, not a..." Replied to your question in talk section of the article. --tyger 15:45, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Common Mislinks Just as an aside, but using Federation to mean the United Federation of Planets, or William T. Riker for William T. Riker isn't too bad, since they do redirect to the correct location. The bigger problem links are (as you note), things like "McCoy", "Riker", "Enterprise", "Picard", and other such similarities. I wouldn't really waste too much of your time hunting down the ones that already redirect to the correct place, and only bother fixing those when you find other links that could use repairs (read: they don't even point to the correct redirect :) ). -- Sulfur 13:30, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :Hi, also note that you should rather add , to the list than the valid redirects. I also recommend to use Link, because that way the chances are lower a removes links -- Kobi 13:49, 15 July 2006 (UTC) vandal Thanks for reverting the AIDS-vandal's edits! I just blocked the guy again... Real World Point of View On those pages displaying the template, I notice that it covers the top right of my display. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v292/Avron18381/realworldPOV.jpg Does anyone know why this happens after I've logged in but doesn't beforehand? The site itself looks different before and after, which has to do with the preferences I've set. Is the explanation that simple? :Try changing the skin you use from "Classic" to "Monobook (default)" in the preferences. -- Cid Highwind 09:30, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::That does fix the problem. But, I don't like other look, so I'll just be putting up with the minor annoyance. Thanks for your input though Mr Highwind. - Avron 09:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Your user page While I did not revert the edit to you user page, I did pop off a warning to the anon who did it (see User talk:70.49.221.82). This is the same anon who yesterday put in bogus rumors of "sexual tension" between Jake and Nog (see Talk:Jake Sisko, specifically the section entitled "removed note"). I did not revert his edit to your user page because it was so minor (all he did was change an "I am" to an "I'm"). --OuroborosCobra talk 07:14, 2 September 2006 (UTC)